Del odio al amor o ¿del amor al odio?
by Eleny
Summary: Si piensas que el amor es color de rosa, te equivocas, porque aveces comienzas odiando a la persona que estas destinada amar...


"_Desde la primer vez que te vi sentí algo en mi estomago que se retorcía, parecía claramente un retortijón, luego supe que de verdad no te soportaría ni en la mas mínima distancia, así que era mejor que no tuviéramos contacto, pero la vida no siempre nos da lo que queremos, pues que tu y yo lleváramos una clase juntos en la preparatoria parecía una jugarreta del destino, pero no solo eso , sino mi tortura aun aumentaría, ya que otra vez a la semana te vería en las practicas de teatro, Dios quería morirme, que la tierra me tragara… pero al final de cuentas el señor destino sabe lo que hace, aunque no resistamos al principio."_

_By Bella Swan_

En este mundo solo hay un par de personas que me puede sacar la verdad tan solo con la mirada y estas eran Alice Cullen y Rosalie Hale, mis mejores amigas, éramos de la misma edad, siempre muy unidas, ellas decían que éramos como "almas gemelas", pero eso si obviando el hecho que ellas eran adictas a las compras y esa era mi tortura.

Yo soy hija única, tengo 17 años, soy de una familia de buena posición económica, tengo unos padres adorables, mi mama es la mas comprensiva y cariñosa, ella es dueña de una empresa de belleza natural y Charlie es dueño de unas empresas de autos de Seattle, es un papa muy amigable y reservado pero me adora; Tengo una hermosa familia, hoy es mi primer día de preparatoria y estoy nerviosa nunca antes me había sentido así, pero esta ves estaba con la pequeña duendecillo y Rosalie ya que como las tres habíamos nacido en el mismo año y la misma fecha, solo que con horarios diferentes de tan solo minutos, prácticamente éramos hermanas.

Llego el día, y para Alice la primera impresión es lo primero que cuenta, así que un día antes de clases, hizo que nos quedáramos en la casa Cullen.

Los Cullen, son una familia de una buena posición económica , que está integrada por cinco miembros, la mama Esme tan sensible, paciente, es una amor esa señora, Carlisle, es doctor, el más prestigioso de la ciudad y reconocido a nivel mundial, también está por supuesto Alice, quien es una chica que tiene una energía de a mil, tiene una adicción a las compras, a tal extremo que no puede estar un día sin comprar algo, luego tenemos a Emmett, es un conjunto de masa muscular envidiable, muy parecida a la mole pero con sentimientos de osito, es muy sensible y por ultimo Edward, debo reconocer que solo lo conozco de nombre ya que nunca lo he visto, se que estaba por Europa, eso es lo que Alice decía, una vez vi su foto de niño, se veía súper lindo a pesar de llevar lodo encima.

Bueno luego esta la familia de los Hale otros de mis grandes amigos, Rosalie y Jasper ellos son gemelos con unos ojos azules envidiables, ellos son ya casi como de la familia porque Alice y Jasper son novios y Emmett y Rosalie igual, por cierto sus padres eran una adoración.

.

Eran cerca de las siete de la noche y Rosalie estaba en la puerta esperándome con su chofer, en un carro último modelo ya que a ella le encantan los autos igual que Jasper; Me despedirme de mis padres y les dije que mañana les contaría todo a mi regreso.

— Bella espero que te vaya bien y tengas muchos amigos y amigas- dijo mamá.

— Eso si solo amigos -dijo Charlie un tanto serio— mucha suerte y estudia— ok bye-le dije y me marche.

.

Cuando llegue al carro donde estaba Rosalie me dijo que Alice nos quería ver urgente en el centro; Esto me olía a compras, por lo que Rosalie la apoyaba; Todo el camino nos la pasamos cantando una canción de Tengo Calderón "ella se arrebata bata bata" tanto era el entusiasmo que hasta el chofer empezó a cantar, luego de quince minutos bajamos y Rose estaba al frente de una galería de un centro comercial, bueno las siguientes tres horas nos las pasamos probando ropa, bueno podría decirse que la dueña de la galería se había sacado la lotería porque el local quedo casi vacío, cuando llegamos a la casa de los Cullen no había nadie más que Emmett metido en la cocina con un hambre devorador, que cuando volteo a vernos tenía una pierna de pollo en la boca, y Rosalie que es fanática de las fotografías le tomo una.

— Emmett – dijo Rosalie y se oyó el flash.

—Rosalie Hale, ni se te ocurra subir esa foto al Facebook…. — bueno solo con una condición- le dijo ella.

Emmett puso una carita de perrito que Rosalie dijo— Solo que me lleves a una fiesta este fin de semana.

—Ummm, no se Rose la ultima vez tuve que derribar a muchos tipos que se querían propasar contigo, sabes que soy muy celoso, amor.

—Hay osito por favor eso fue el año pasado, a demás tu sabes que tu eres el único- "anda que te cuesta" "osito" —dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo — además seria como nuestra bienvenida a la universidad—Emmett, no muy convencido dijo que aceptaba.

—Ahora si nos permites me tengo que llevar a Bella y Rose para descansar y hacer algunas cositas—pero aun no han senado—dijo Emmett, pero Alice le dijo que si pues de hecho si habíamos senado, en el centro unas ricas pizzas.

—Vale, vale que descansen- dijo y Alice se dedico a ponernos unas mascarillas para el cutis, luego de terminar conmigo se fue al cuarto de Rose e hizo lo mismo.

Estaba en la cama pensando en nada, y deje que el sueño me invadiera, hasta que me quede profundamente dormida.

A eso de la media noche escuche bulla y risas, quise levantarme pero no pude, estaba tan cansada que caí rendida otra vez, ya más tarde a eso de las tres de la mañana me levante, la luces del cuarto estaban prendidas, me pare y me mire en el espejo, la mascarilla se había secado; Cuando Salí del baño tuve una sed tremenda, así que baje las escaleras con sumo cuidado y me dirigí a la cocina, justo cuando iba a prender la luz, vi a alguien en la cocina, en un principio pensé que era Emmett, pero luego al ver su silueta definitivamente no era Emmett y cuando estuve a punto de salir corriendo para pedir ayuda hice caer un libro que se encontraba en una repisa, obviamente el sujeto se dio cuenta y entre en un estado de pánico, sintiéndome como en las típicas películas de terror ochenteras, así que el siguiente paso fue que me desmaye.

.

.

—Bella, cariño despierta- escuche decir a Esme.

—Bella es tarde, vamos a llegar tarde en nuestro primer día de clases- dijo Alice.

—Bellaaaaaaa¡- gritaba Rosalie.

Me levante aturdida y apenas prestaba atención a lo que me decían ya que solo podía pensar cómo diablos fue que llegue a mi cuarto.


End file.
